Trust Me, It's WAY Better
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: He said it'd be better this way, too bad I don't remember it... Alt. Perryshmirtz. Rated M for a few reasons. Co-authored by Meoata. SLASH.


**Authors Note: More slash! **

**Pairing: Alt. Perryshmirtz**

**Created by Meoata and NattyMc **

**Prequel to 'The Next Time Around'.**

**WARNING: Slash and some Child Abuse. (Not the kind you'd assume)**

* * *

"I'll kill all of them..."

The sentence sent chills down his spine- albeit it was covered by metal -as the man whispered in his ear. He whispered threats, not only to his family but directed to him as well. The cyborg had no choice, no choice but to do as the dictator asked. Even after haven long being freed of his mind control, the man still had the upper hand. He called the shots and they both knew it.

"Now I'll say it again, strip me of my clothes, slowly, you sexy creature." Perry the Platyborg growled at the man's words. He'd love to fight back but he kept his emotions in check. He loved his family too much. He started to unbutton the shirt, really slowly to delay the inevitable. "Faster or the red-head _loses_ his head." Perry worked faster on the buttons, until his skinny chest, with his ribcage showing, was visible, being brushed by the cold air of the room.

"Feel me down and then work on the pants..."

Perry did as he was told, feeling down the man's chest at a steady pace until he got to the black belt buckle. The cyborg had to fight back the tears threatening to spill from his one organic eye. He didn't even think he could handle being in the same room as this man, the one who betrayed and enslaved him. He was a slave again alright, only without the mind control...

_'This is for my family...they matter more than anything, even if they don't know or realize it. I still love them...'_

With those lone thoughts in mind he unbuckled the belt, allowing the pants to drop down to the man's ankles.

"Now the underwear." Perry's heart was going to explode. The crisis was putting too much anxiety on him. What was worse was that the man was aroused under his underwear too. This was one twisted man. "I want you to stroke my legs and squeeze me before you pull them down." Correction, he was beyond crazy.

Perry felt sick as his hands went through the forest of hair on his thighs before squeezing the arousal between Doofenshmirtz' legs. After the brief squeeze, his fingers dug into the man's waistband, removing the last bit of clothing that hid his body.

"You always were good at following orders...my little_ slave_..." Doofenshmirtz told him but the animal didn't look like it was paying attention. It was then that a grin broke out on the dictator's face when he realized he was being stared at.

"You really like this, don't you?" Perry tore his eyes from the spot to his face. There was no way that he was going to answer that. "Lick it." The erect member was in Perry's line of sight. "You don't want your family to suffer, do you? I can make it agonizing for them." Perry hesitantly extended his tongue, connecting it to the tumescent piece of flesh before running his tongue upward.

He heard Doofenshmirtz emit a small intake of breath as he licked the thing. The cyborg wondered what other demeaning thing's the dictator would make him do.

"Good slave," Doofenshmirtz sighed, "Lick again and massage my balls until I say stop. Be a good bitch for me." Perry felt demeaned at the names. They were as embarrassing as the action he was forced to do to save his family. One hand grabbed each orb, rolling them in his plams as he licked the twitching member, making the man moan softly.

The cyborg kept up his actions of massaging and licking, as the man continued to talk dirty to him and belittle him. Doofenshmirtz sighed happily, eye closed as he took in the small pleasure.

Perry started to think clearly, zoned out from focusing on his movements. He figured that maybe if he rushed, they'd be done quicker and he could leave. He'd do anything to see his family alive and well right now...

He made up his mind and speeded up his movements tenfold. the man emitted a surprised gasp, opening his eye to glare down at the semi metal mammal.

"Did I tell you to go so fast? No, no I didn't! Slow down and do only as I tell you!"

Perry obeyed, getting back to a slow pace of caressing and using his tongue to slowly lick along the man's member as the next order was given.

"Now suck the pre from the top and lick my urethra." Oh dear... Perry used on of his hands to move the tip to his bill, wrapping his mouth around the tip, sucking the tip and inserting his tongue into his urethra. Doofenshmirtz moaned, feeling sparks of electricity fly through him. "Good, cyborg bitch, good." Perry could taste it on his tongue, he shivered as he processed the taste in his mouth.

"Suck it, slave!" Perry started to suck. "Bob your head, make sure your tongue gets every inch." Perry bobbed his head slowly, taking as much as his could, coating the flesh stick with is tongue.

Doofenshmirtz obviously wasn't satisfied because the cyborg's head was harshly pushed forward, being held there.

The cybernetic platypus almost gagged.

"Barf and you'll never see them alive again!"

It took a lot of willpower to swallow any bile that threaten to escape his mouth. He continued to please the demented dictator, giving him his physical pleasure so that his family would stay alive. He felt sick inside, psychologically and physically, as he continued to suck and bob.

Doofenshmirtz was clearly pleased, the sadistic man had Perry right where he wanted him. All he needed was his family.

It didn't take a while for the man to be close to his orgasm. He grunted, panted, and moaned as the platypus worked him.

"I'm gonna come. Make sure you swallow every drop." The man said with a lustful smile.

The animal just nodded, although he could have just been bobbing. The thing was always obedient to him and it gave him a sick sense of power. He could make it do anything he wanted, no matter how retched or vile. The cyborg was wrapped around his long black gloved finger and right now...it was around something even more deliciously tempting. The thoughts aided in his pleasure and with a large thrust into the cyborg's mouth, he came.

The animal made sure to swallow all of the dictator's essence, not a drop spilled from his beak as he swallowed almost as fast as the man shot.

The dictator giggled as he basked in the afterglow before he pulled himself out of the Platyborg, laughing maniacally as he pulled a remote from a pocket on his pile of clothes, trapping the cyborg.

Perry was confused. He did what he was asked, wasn't he supposed to leave? Unless... It wasn't over.

Doofenshmirtz walked over to a wall and pushed a button. Perry watched the wall revolve as he saw his owners: Phineas and Ferb.

"Perry!" Phineas called to him, eyes red and puffy from crying "We saw everything! A-and..." The boy looked down at himself in shame, proving his point.

Perry's eyes widened, staring at Phineas' pants. Not only did the boys watch but Phineas actually liked it. Doofenshmirtz noticed, looking at Phineas with a grin.

**(A/N: To skip this part just look for the second a/n.) **

"I guess my slave has a 'fan.' He looks like he definitely loved the show." Doofenshmirtz said as he walked towards Phineas. Perry glared as he tried to break free from the trap, Phineas looked uncomfortable as the dictator neared his aroused prisoner, and Ferb... still. He looked broken. Doofenshmirtz rubbed the red-head's leg from the bottom to his thigh. Phineas squirmed as he felt tingling sensations in his body. Doofenshmirtz' hand was very slow on the boy, making him squirm and thrash in the chains before the hand grasped the boy's clothed member tightly.

Phineas squeaked, his eyes shot wide as he felt the long fingers of Doof's hand grasp him tightly, forcing pleasure to surge through his body.

Platyborg fought against his solid trap, chattering frantically.

"What?" The man asked as if it weren't obvious, turning to the cyborg "You don't like what I'm doing? I was positively SURE you'd root for him, it looks like HE rooted for YOU quite a bit..."

Phineas gasped as he was squeezed tighter, a long finger tapped impatiently against him. The boy blushed. He felt damp in his pants as the man continued to squeeze and touch the boy's clothed member. It only lasted a few seconds before the man's fingers dug themselves underneath the boy's waistband, pulling the boy's pants and underwear down slowly. This was torture to Phineas. He thrashed as he tried to pull himself away from the hands as he felt the chill of the room touched the boy's skin.

"No... Please..." Phineas begged as the man pulled his pants down. Doofenshmirtz grinned as the man pulled them as far as they could go. He blushed in embarrassment as his privacy was exposed in front of his step-brother, his pet, and the dictator. Doofenshmirtz' eye on Phineas' parts made him sink into the wall before Doofenshmirtz grasped the member.

His owners plea's sounded...strangely erotic to him and he was ashamed to even admit it to himself. He didn't have to admit it out loud, it was starting to show just below his metal. Of course Doofenshmirtz took notice to this and gloated.

"Getting turned on, huh Platyborg?"

The man called him by that name...that name that labeled and sign him off as the evil dictator's property. Doofenshmirtz wasn't one to not take advantage...

"Don't Worry" Doofenshmirtz reassured his creation "He won't get all the fun here. I have yet to return my affections to you..."

The boy moaned with each stroke, the man's finger playing with him.

Phineas shivered as the man continued, feeling his orgasm rising. His breathing was heard by Doofenshmirtz who pumped faster. His begs and moans incresed in volume.

"No... I'm gonna-Ah!" His muscles tensed as he screamed, shooting his on the ground in front of him, staining the floor. Phineas felt embarrassment and physical bliss as his screams and moans were heard all over and himself exploding from his body, gliding until it made puddles on the floor. Doofenshmirtz giggled at the boy.

**(A/N: You can start again.)**

Phineas panted, slowly recovering from what just happened to him. Him being the oblivious boy he was, didn't have one clue of what was really going on. He whispered, leaning over to his silent step brother "Hey Ferb...what just happened?"

The green haired boy didn't answer, not only did he not want to rectify what he just witnessed but if Phineas found out he was just sort of raped...none of them would hear the end of his questions...

And the one thing they absolutely shouldn't do was make the man angry. Who knows what he was capable of...

The dictator had had his fun with the boy, he now turned to his formal general. The thing's arousal even more noticeable then the last time he glanced at it. He had only glanced at it before, but now...it was his main focal point and target.

The boys shouldn't see this! Perry tried to hide his shame away from the boys, but he's immobilized. Doofenshmirtz' lanky nude form, walked slowly to his prey, his cyborg general, his slave. He kneeled down beside Perry so the boys were going to see how he was going to be defiled. He touched the Platyborg's shame, making him gasp in pleasure.

His tongue teased the tip of it, making the animal flinch and try to get away. The more he moved, the more his tip was teased. A long finger slipped under his tail.

His hand touched the animal's entrance, removing his tongue from Perry he tickled the hole, making him blush and his sphincter relax. This was gross! Fingers were touching a very wrong place under his tail, he gasped as he felt a long digit from his hand slip inside his hole, passing his sphincter and going deep inside his hole to his prostate. Perry gasped as he felt the gland being touched, forcing a grin on Doofenshmirtz.

"I wanna see if you can come without me touching you," he whispered to Perry

The finger was rough yet firm, teasing and playing with his insides.

Doofenshmirtz started to thrust slowly inside, making Perry squirm in his trap. He was embarrassed, but it felt so good. After a while the slow thrusts were so bland, Perry backed his body up to impale the finger inside himself. Doofenshmirtz smirked.

"The slut wants more?" Doofenshmirtz asked his embarrassed slave. Perry didn't believe that he did that, but before he knew it, the finger's thrusting increased its speed, assaulting his prostate harder. Perry was leaking as his gland was poked more and more.

Doofenshmirtz could feel the anal walls open as he thrusted, giving him more room to wiggle and slide his index finger before he added a second one, making Perry wiggle as he was attacked greatly.

The digits circled against the walls.

"Ahhh..." He may not have been able to talk but the moans said it all.

"More?" His captor gloated.

The cyborg frantically shook his head, wanting the man to stop but no matter how much he tried to admit it...

It was too good to stop, and the man only went further.

Perry felt close. He was confused as to how that was possible without any direct contact with his member, but still riding in pure bliss of the man's fingers. He finally came with a loud scream, feeling himself burst in front of his family and his tormenter. It felt good and yet so shameful. Doofenshmirtz gave the exhausted cyborg a grin of satisfaction as he saw a tear of shame fall from his eye.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't like it after practically begging for it."

Platyborg only looked down. He looked up in surprise when a tongue was practically shoved down his throat.

Now he was really confused...

The dictator was kissing him. In front of his boys. Phineas looked in shock and with slight intrest and Ferb just looked.

"What's going on, here?" Phineas asked. "What is he doing to our pet?" Does Ferb really want to answer that? Does Phineas really want to know? "Why do I feel weird looking at this? It's... Good?" It's clear Phineas was confused and he needed closure, but how would he react?

The man tongued the animal, roughly at first to show dominance. He slowed down and then removed his tongue altogether. He now kissed the cyborg passionately, caressing the metal. Showing his true affections. Doofenshmirtz pulled back, resting his chin on the metal shoulder.

He whispered soft words that confused Perry, wondering what this torture was worth,

"I love you."

Loved him...? The man loved him? Love doesn't even come close to being a logical explanation for all of this! Maybe he just didn't know how to show it properly...

But that still wasn't a good excuse!

Ferb stared on. The dictator loved their pet? That was his reasoning's for doing all of this. It was times like these when he was glad he practiced the art of silence. The man pulled back and smirked at his pet before turning to his pile of clothes. A type of ray gun was pulled out and pointed in their direction. Ferb heard his brother's cry of 'Wait! Wait! WAIT!' before the weapon was fired and he felt his mind go blank, darkness taking over both of them as they lost consciousness.

Doofenshmirtz turned back to the wide eyed cyborg. "Relax. I just wiped their memory..."

The cyborg looked relieved.

"That reminds me, I never got to return my affections to you properly..."

The animal felt lips wrap around him and a tongue gently starting to work him as the man in front of him got on his hands and knees. His breath hitched as he watched the man work. He tried to kick at first, only to be worked even faster. A click was heard as his restraints were released and he now had the ability to take charge and push the man off, to kick his ass for doing all of this, but the overwhelming feeling built up in him, forbidding him from fighting against it. He didn't resist, allowing what was happening to continue. Pleased noises and happy whimpers escaped his bill as the feeling got greater.

He hesitantly grabbed hold of the back of the dictator's head, closing his eye and tilting his head back every so often to deal with the pleasure. The cyborg was slowly lowered to lie on the ground, all the while being worked with force and precision. When the tongue hit a good spot it stayed there, working at that one spot until it drove him absolutely crazy, to the point where he was begging for more attention to the other needy places of his organ. His pleas were answered of course and he was deeply pleased. He cried out, gasping and grasping the man's neck tighter, pushing both himself and the mouth closer to one another in a desperate attempt to get more.

Finally he felt himself explode in bursts, screaming out as he finished.

His breaths filled the silence as he was released and the man got up to put on his clothes. The animal felt embarrassed and awkward, desperately trying not to look at his nemesis that was across the room. After a few moments Doof was done dressing, or so he assumed since he could no longer hear the rustling of fabric or see the man moving out of the corner of his eye.

The man stood right in front of him now and Perry could feel him staring. Doofenshmirtz sighed abruptly, making the cyborg look up and when he did, he got to his feet and put his hands in the air. A weapon was now being pointed at his head. After inspecting the weapon, he realized it was just the portable Amnesia-nator.

Platyborg scowled, placing his hands on his hips. _That's not funny!_

But he soon realized that the dictator wasn't joking about shooting him in the head, the only difference between is that when he got shot with the Amnesia-nator, he wouldn't die. No, he'd just forget.

…But why?

Perry chattered questioningly, tilting his head to the side much like a dog. Doofenshmirtz looked different now. He looked full of remorse and regret and sad. The man was actually sad.

"We can't be together." He simply said, shoving the words out of his mouth. He paused seemingly to prepare for the next line of words. "If anyone found out about this…" The man used his hand to gesture to the unconscious children "About _any _of this, it'd be terrible for both of us. Just know right now that I will always love you and even though you don't remember this…_any _of this…that I will."

The cyborg opened his mouth to chatter but the man silenced him instantly.

"No. I don't want to know how you feel. I don't deserve to…and I don't want to go along knowing when you don't. It'll kill me faster than any death sentence ever would. It's better this way. Trust me…" The gun was raised and aimed, ready to fire.

No! He didn't want to forget! He was still unsure of his feelings and didn't know them yet. He wanted to know! Perry jumped out of the way of the oncoming blast, it missed his head by mere inches as he backed away from the man, beginning to run.

Metal clamps sprang to life and grabbed all his limbs, holding him in place so that there was no escape, no matter how much he fought against them.

Doofenshmirtz neared him with the inator still aimed, straight at his forehead. He recklessly struggled against the bonds in a desperate attempt to free himself, to be able to remember.

"Trust me…" The words echoed in his head as the weapon was fired, hitting him straight in the middle of his forehead. The cyborg fought to stay conscious, to keep his memories, he now knew how he felt, he knew and he wished to keep knowing.

He felt lips connect to his bill in a long kiss, he gave in, closing his eye and letting everything that was happening happen. He _did_ trust him, and with this he felt his head grow light. Things started to fade and slur together, a tear fell from his eye as he felt himself forget. All of it.

Doofenshmirtz pulled back as his tiny love lost consciousness, crying himself. He didn't want to know how Perry felt in return but he found out anyways. The animal _trusted him_, and that was all he needed to carry all three unconscious bodies back to Maple Drive and then disappear into the night.


End file.
